Don't let it make you cry
by Amarra016
Summary: Hector didn't die alone, Katya stayed with him, then Katya was forgotten, but what happens after the final death, then his great great grand daughter put up his photo rated M for dark themes
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know Coco is a kids movie but this story is going to get very dark at some point, I wanted to adventure into what could happen after the Final Death**

 _ **I don't own any character or plot lines from Coco that belongs to Disney and Pixar. I do however own Katya and Catalina Rivera.**_

December 1921

Hector Rivera had gotten very homesick, he was touring with his best friend Ernesto de la Cruz, and nothing seemed to really be happening. Hector wanted to go home to his wife and daughter, he missed his girls, and he hoped they would forgive him for coming home late. He bought a train ticket behind Ernesto's back and that night at the motel room, he told Ernesto he was going home.

"How can you leave now when we're so close to achieving our dream?" Ernesto asked desperately, as Hector was packing up.

"This was your dream you'll manage," Hector replied opening the door.

"I can't do this without your songs Hector."

"I'm sorry Ernesto but my mind is made up hate me if you want but I'm going home."

Ernesto's demeanor changed completely. "I could never hate you, if your actually leaving then I'm sending you off with a toast." He turned to pour two shots. "To our friendship I would move heaven and earth for you mi amigo," Ernesto said. Hector went back into the hotel room and took the toast from his amigo, and drank it. Ernesto walked with Hector to the train station, when Hector felt a horrible pain in his stomach, he doubled over in pain not really noticing Ernesto taking his guitar case. "Maybe it was that chorizo my friend," Ernesto suggested. That was the last thing he heard before he collapsed on the ground.

Katya was an orphan alley girl in Mexico City and had watched from the shadows as two musicians were walking toward the train station. The skinny one with messy hair doubled over in pain then fell onto the ground. The other one took his suitcase and guitar and ran off. Katya slowly left the alley she was in and checked to make sure the other musician wasn't hanging around and he was gone. She rolled the skinny musician onto his side and he was still breathing barely.

Hector was in pain, a lot of pain. He felt someone gently roll him to his side, he opened his eyes and saw a woman kneeling next to him looking worried. She smiled at him softly, he was so weak he couldn't smile back. "Hola Senor my name is Katya," she said. She had tan skin, long black hair that was down loose, and she had amber eyes, and she looked young, younger than his 21. He closed his eyes again and the last thing he remembered hearing was a lullaby being hummed to him.

Katya kneeled beside the man and she could tell she wasn't going to be able to help him, he was dying, and there was nothing she could do to stop it, but she wanted to make sure he wouldn't die alone, she didn't believe anyone deserved that. He opened his eyes a little after she moved him, and she smiled softly at him, and introduced herself to him, she thought he noticed her but she couldn't be sure. His eyes closed again and then he vomited blood, and she held his hand, stroked his hair and hummed a lullaby to him. It didn't take too long for him to finally pass, but she didn't leave his side. Katya looked down at the man and she knew she wasn't going to be able to move him. She stood up and started to walk away and for some unknown reason to her now people noticed the musician collapsed on the ground.

"Hey! What did you do to him?!" one of the men asked her.

"I didn't do anything he collapsed before I found him," she replied holding up her hands in surrender.

"He's dead!" the woman who went over to check on him, yelled to the man Katya assumed was her husband. The man pulled out a gun and pointed it at Katya.

"Please he was dying when I got to him, I just didn't want him to die alone, no one deserves to die alone." Her words had no effect on him, and his gun didn't waver, and Katya turned and ran. She didn't get far, she heard the gun go off then she felt the bullet go through her back to her chest. "Ugh!" she exclaimed before falling to the ground, she had maybe a few moments before blackness over took her vision.

Hector woke up and he knew something was wrong. He looked down at his hands and noticed that they were skeletal. He saw a glowing bridge and figured it lead to the land of the dead. He crossed it and went to the sign labeled "Arrivals," and got in line. There were a few people in front of him, soldiers from the war if he had to guess. He made it to the front of the line and a female skeleton greeted him.

"Name?" she asked.

"Hector Rivera."

"Age?"

"Twenty-one."

"Cause of death?"

"I'm not sure, food poisoning maybe," he wasn't totally sure how he died but he figured that was the cause.

"Very well, go to the department of family reunions take a number and have a seat." Hector nodded and got into yet another line, this one seemed longer.

Katya woke up and she was pretty sure she was dead, she wasn't happy about that. She wandered to the glowing bridge and crossed it. She went to the sign labeled "Arrivals" and she was greeted by a female skeleton.

"Name?" she asked.

"Katya."

"Full name," she huffed.

"That is my full name I'm an orphan I don't have a last name."

"Age?"

"Fifteen." The skeletons face fell a little after hearing she died young.

"Cause of death?"

"I was shot."

"Very well go to the Department of Family Reunions take a number and wait there."

"Is that mandatory I don't have a family and it's only a matter of time before I'm forgotten?" Katya asked.

"All new arrivals need to visit the Department of Family Reunions," the woman replied. Katya shrugged and walked over to the other department and took a number. She looked at the skeletons around her, all had distinct facial markings she could only tell ages on a few of them. She noticed there was a male skeleton wearing a charro suit and he had the same little goatee and hair as the man she kneeled beside as he died. "You!" she yelled over at him.

Hector heard a female voice yell in his direction. He looked up and saw a female looking skeleton, who had black hair hanging loose over her shoulder bones, she was wearing a worn gray dress that was covered in blood. Her skull had dark blue markings the main piece being a crescent moon in the center of her forehead. She was smaller than most of the skeletons here he figured she must be young, mid teens if he had to guess. "I'm sorry do I know you?" he asked confused.

"You're the reason I'm dead," she replied glaring at him.

"What are you talking about senorita?" he asked.

"You don't remember do you, I'm Katya I held your hand and hummed to you while you died," she said.

Hector thought about it for a moment and she did resemble the girl he vaguely remembered seeing. "Hum the song you hummed to me," he requested. She looked confused but nodded, and hummed, and it was the lullaby that was the last thing he remembered hearing before he died. "I do remember you Katya, but how am I the reason you're dead?" he asked. He didn't harm her.

"Everyone thought I killed you, I got your blood on me, after you vomited blood before you died. They shot me," she replied sadly.

"I vomited blood?" she nodded. His eyes widened a bit. "How old are you Katya?"

"Fifteen," she replied sadly. She was so young, both of them died before their time.

"I'm sorry Katya."

"It's ok Senor, I would do it again, nobody deserves to die alone. But could you possibly tell me your name?"

"Hector, Hector Rivera," he replied holding out his hand, she smiled slightly and shook it.

"Nice to officially meet you Hector."

"Thank you Katya," she looked at him confused. "Thank you for not letting my die alone."

"You're welcome." They sat next to each other in relative silence. One of the clerks called Hector's name, and he told them the names of his wife and daughter, and in laws, and Ernesto. They wished him luck and he entered the Land of the Dead. He waited just on the other side for Katya. He didn't wait long she was walking out and he waived to her. She walked over to him and she looked annoyed.

"So what do you want to do Katya?" he asked. Even in death he was still his cheerful self.

"Honestly I want to go to Shantytown and be forgotten alone," she replied sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Hector asked confused.

"Hector, I was an orphan alley girl, at most people will remember that girl who was shot, or that girl who murdered the innocent musician. I'll fade in no time," she spat.

"But maybe we could hang out together just for a little while, you're not fading yet," he said hopefully.

"You don't want to be alone do you?" he shook his head. She sighed, "Fine I'll hang out with you while you adjust." Hector smiled brightly at her and she couldn't help but smile back. They wandered around the Land of the Dead seeing performers in the plaza and family's everywhere. Hector told Katya about his wife Imelda and his daughter Coco. He told Katya that he was trying to go home when he collapsed. He told her he thought it was food poising, but Katya wasn't so sure. Everything she saw and smelled before he died led her to think he was poisoned, but she didn't dare tell him her theory, let him live in his delusion.

Katya felt herself starting to fade and told him it was time her for to go. Hector insisted on following her to Shantytown, she didn't have the heart to tell him no, she became good friends with Hector, and they headed down together.

"Hey guys it looks like we have some visitors," a female said.

"Not exactly, I'll be here to stay," Katya said. The female looked at Katya and saw her bones were yellowing just like theirs, but the man next to her had white bones. "Well welcome mija, I'm Karina if you need anything."

"Gracias, I'm Katya it's nice to meet you, Karina."

"Please call me tia, everyone does." Katya tilted her head confused. "We're all family down here, we're all nearly forgotten, we have no homes or offrenda's but we have each other," Karina explained.

"What's going on tia?" a male asked.

"We have a new arrival primo Gabriel, this is Katya and she'll be staying with us, until the end," Karina explained.

"Well follow me mija there a cabin open right next to mine," Gabrial said.

"Gracias." Katya and Hector followed Gabriel to a broken down shack about in the middle of Shantytown.

"If you need anything just ask, I'll let you get settled," Gabriel said leaving Katya and Hector alone.

"Why are we here Katya?" Hector asked.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm here because I'm being forgotten just like I told you, you're here because you don't know anyone else," she replied.

"You're not being forgotten," Hector said.

Katya looked at him. "Hector look at you then look at me. You're bones are white and still tightly bound. Mine are yellow and my bones are loose. I look more like every one down here you belong up there Hector, you have a family who remembers you, I don't and I never will."

Hector looked at her, for once he didn't have anything to say. So instead he pulled her into a hug. Katya was shocked at first then decided to hug him back. Then she fell apart for the first time since she got there. She always acted strong and always comforted him when he needed it now it was his turn. He stroked her hair as she cried. "It's alright mija, I've got you," he said softly.

"I didn't want to die. I was only fifteen, I made sure you didn't die alone and then I ended up dying alone," she sobbed into his shirt.

"I'm sorry mija, this is all my fault."

"No it's not Hector, I don't blame you and I'd do it the same," she looked up at him, her warm amber eyes digging into his deep brown eyes, she smiled softly at him, and put her head back on his chest. They stayed in their embrace for a little while, then Katya pulled away. "Go Hector you don't belong here."

Hector looked down at Katya. "I can't leave you, what's going to happen to you?"

"I'm going to go through the final death, Hector, that's what they meant when they said the end. I was already told about it when I told the death counselor I have no family. As soon as people stop remembering me in the living world I'll disappear from this one. "

"How are you ok with this?" Hector asked.

"I don't have a choice in the matter Hector," she smiled at him again. "Go, I'll be alright." She put her hand on his cheek bone.

"I won't be gone long," Hector said smiling. Katya rolled her eyes at him. Hector left and wandered with the other's who are remembered, and Katya stayed in Shantytown. Hector would visit on rare occasions and saw how rapidly she was deteriorating. Some days were better than others. Then dia de muertos, came and Hector tried to cross the bridge, assuming his family put his photo up, but they didn't. He was shocked, and confused as the officers hauled him away.

He ran to Shantytown. He barged into Katya's shack, and saw her on the ground, instead of in the hammock where she normally laid. "Katya are you alright?!" he exclaimed forgetting his own problems. He ran over and kneeled down pulling her into his lap.

"I was feeling too good today, so I thought I'd get up, and then I fell," she explained simply. "What happened Hector, why are you here?" she asked concerned.

"I couldn't cross the bridge they didn't put up my photo, do you think they don't know I'm dead?" he asked.

"I'm not sure maybe," she replied tiredly, then a golden light flickered through her and she made a small noise of pain. "Go Hector you don't need to see this, I'm fading I can feel it."

"I'm not leaving you," he replied sternly. She looked up at him confused. "You didn't let me die alone, I won't let you go through the final death alone." Katya smiled slightly, and relaxed onto his lap.

"I hummed to you stroked your hair and held you hand as you died, any chance you could do the same for me?" she asked softly.

"Anything for you mija," he replied. He started stroking her hair, and held her hand, and started humming " _Remember me_ " to her. Hector finished his song, and Katya smiled at him.

"Gracias Hector," she said then a golden light took over her whole body and she turned to dust, and just like that she was gone.

"De nada Katya," he said, letting a few tears fall.

Hector tried to get over the bridge for decades but he wasn't able to not until 2012 ninety one years after he died.

 **A/N: bit of a cliffhanger there, but I'm going to explore what could possibly happen after the final death and as i warned and I'm gonna warn again this is gonna get dark. Please leave me a review I'd really appreciate it**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know Coco is a kids movie but this story is going to get very dark at some point, I wanted to adventure into what could happen after the Final Death**

 _ **I don't own any character or plot lines from Coco that belongs to Disney and Pixar. I do however own Katya and Catalina Rivera.**_

October 2012

Catalina Rivera had just woken up from another strange dream, she looked over hoping she hadn't woken up her twin sister Rosa, she was relived to see that she didn't. She decided to write down what she dreamed of this time, in her dream journal that she kept secret from her family, she didn't think they'd understand or think she was crazy. This time she saw a man in a charro suit dying on the ground, he'd vomited blood and Catalina was holding his hand and humming to him, the lullaby she'd known her whole life, even though she was pretty sure her mother never sang or hummed her a lullaby. She looked outside, and saw it was still pitch black and she looked at her alarm clock and it was 3 in the morning. She rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but she couldn't that the picture of that man dying out of her head. _"It was just a dream it's not like it really happened, right?"_ she thought to herself. She dozed off for a little while before the alarm for her and her sister went off. She groaned and sat on the edge of her bed, Rosa did the same and put on her glasses, and looked at her twin sister.

"Really not a morning person are you Catalina?" she poked.

"Nope never have been never will be," Catalina replied, she wasn't mad at her sister she didn't know.

The girls went to go eat breakfast with their family, Catalina sat next to her Mama Coco, and Rosa sat next to their mother Carmen. Her abuelita, gave her some breakfast, and Catalina ate in silence while her family chatted around her. She finished her breakfast and excused herself to get ready for school. She got to the shared bathroom and saw how bad she looked. Her amber eyes had dark circles under them that had only been getting worse, her cheeks had no color, and she looked a little sick. " _Of course no one tells me how bad I look,"_ she growled internally. Thankfully she had the concealer her tia Gloria gave her a few months back, she dotted some under her eyes and it helped a little, but this was becoming the norm and it bothered her, but she didn't dare say anything to her family. She was only nine and she shouldn't have these dreams or the need of makeup to look human, she sighed and tied her black hair in a low ponytail. She walked back to her room and got dressed for school. She waited for her brother, sister and cousin to be ready, since they all walked to school together. Her brother Abel was fourteen, her sister was nine same as her they were twins, and her cousin Miguel was seven. They all walked towards school together Abel broke off a little early since he was in High school and they were still in primary school.

Miguel went to his class and Catalina and Rosa went to theirs. The day passed by normally, Catalina's mind not totally on what was happening in class, but present enough that no one questioned it. The day ended and she walked home with her family members again. They got home and Abel went into the workshop with the rest of their family and Catalina, Rosa and Miguel did their homework, then split off. Rosa went to the workshop, Miguel went to his room, and Catalina snuck into the attic.

She hid so much from her family, like her dream journal she had drawings of things she'd remembered from the strange dreams she's get, or just things she'd seen randomly around. She decided to look at the other things that were in the attic, and she came across a box that seemed to have some of Mama Imelda's belongings. She saw some books, and then she found a photo, one she had never seen before, it was from Mama Imelda's wedding. Mama Imelda was dressed in white and smiling, Catalina didn't think she could do that, there was also Oscar and Felipe and oddly Ernesto de la Cruz, but the face that struck her the most was the groom, her great great grandfather. She didn't know his name yet but she was determined to find out, because that was the face of the man she'd seen in her dreams, the man who's hand she held while he died. _"If these are memories, whose are they?"_ she wondered to herself.

She left the attic and checked the kitchen and saw her abuelita and her mother in the kitchen. She went to find Mama Coco and found her in her room. Catalina knocked before entering. "Mama Coco?" she said walking over to the old woman.

"What is it Victoria?" Mama Coco asked.

Catalina frowned Mama Coco seemed to be fading more and more every day. Catalina shakily held out the photo for Mama Coco to see. "Mama Coco is this man your Papa?" she asked shaking. That seemed to perk Mama Coco up.

"Si, this is my Papa and Mama's wedding photo, I thought I'd never see it again."

"Mama Coco what was your Papa's name?" Catalina was full on shaking now.

"Hector, his name was Hector." Catalina smiled and sat down in front of Mama Coco.

"Can you tell me about him?"

Coco smiled. "What do you want to know mija?"

"Everything you remember." Mama Coco beamed, Catalina didn't think anyone cared enough to ask about him. But once Catalina did, Mama Coco was more than happy to share stories about her Papa, who she loved dearly.

Catalina wheeled Mama Coco to the table when Elena her abeulita had come to get her, and Catalina sat next to Mama Coco her head filled with the stories she had been told. Oddly enough this made Catalina very happy to hear about the man she'd had dreams about. Hopefully knowing more about him would make them stop.

Unfortunately some things are not meant to be, this time she dreamed about talking skeletons again, but this time she was aware one of them was her Papa Hector, so it didn't startle her awake, but the reflection of her skull in some water was. The face staring back didn't seem like it belonged to her but someone else, she'd heard the name Katya and wondered if it was her face she'd seen instead of it being her own.

That day Catalina followed her normal routine but instead of going right home after school she went to the biblioteca and paid for a few copies of the wedding photo, so she could give the original to Mama Coco and keep the rest. She knew her family wouldn't allow Papa Hector on their offrenda, but Catalina would make on just for him. She even wrote him a letter, hoping he would come visit, not for her but for Coco.

Dia de los muertos 2012

Hector adjusted his disguise, this year he was crossing the bridge no matter what it took. He got to the scanner, and waited for buzz he got every year, but instead it made a ding. "Hector, it looks like your photo's on your great great granddaughter's ofrenda," Marisol, the agent behind Santa Cecilia's scanner said.

Hector's jaw dropped literally. "Can I see?" Marisol nodded, and turned the screen towards him. "That's my wedding photo," he said softly, staring in awe at it, he'd almost forgotten how beautiful that day was.

"You weren't lying when you said you knew Ernesto de la Cruz, have a wonderful visit, make sure your back before sunrise," Marisol said smiling.

"Thank you, thank you so much I will!" he exclaimed running towards the flower bridge. Then he hesitated fully expecting officers to stop him, and it didn't happen. He stepped on the petals and he didn't sink instead they glowed beneath his feet. He was off, he ran through the graveyard to his home, and he paused for a moment seeing the sign. Rivera Family shoemaker circa 1921, Imelda wasn't kidding when she said she did what she had to do. But this didn't pause Hector for long, he listened to make sure none of the other deceased members of the family were there yet and they weren't. He entered the courtyard and it took him only seconds to spot his baby girl, well not so baby anymore, her hair was mostly white and worn in braids, and she was very wrinkled but she was so beautiful to him. He saw to girls who were probably his great great granddaughters, they were clearly twins, but not as identical as Oscar and Felipe, one had hazel eyes behind glasses and wore her black hair in a ponytail, the other had amber eyes, and wore her black hair down, but in size and stature they were the same. One of the girls was sitting with Coco, and he went over to her, and whispered to her. "I'm home mija, I'm sorry it took me so long."

Coco perked up a bit. "Papa is home," she said softly.

The girl next to Coco smiled brightly. "I told you I'd get him home for you," she said to Coco. Then the girl looked directly at Hector. "Welcome home Papa Hector," she said softly. He blinked a few times. It had to be a fluke, the living couldn't see the dead, at least not as far as he knew.

"Catalina come help me with dinner!" a female voice yelled.

"Coming Mama!" the girl with Coco said, then stood up to go to the kitchen.

Hector made a noted on her name, "Gracias Catalina," he said to the girl. Then he stayed with Coco for a while, then heard the other deceased members of the family getting close. Then a xolo dog came over to him and barked at Hector to follow him. Hector was past the point of questioning anything and followed the dog to the attic. "Gracias, amigo," he said petting the dog. Who then licked him, and left Hector, in the attic with the hidden ofrenda.

What Hector didn't know is Catalina told Dante to lead Hector to the hidden ofrenda when the rest of the dead family arrived. What Hector also didn't know is Catalina could see him, and all the other dead who visited on dia de los muertos, not that she would ever say anything.

Hector went over to the offrenda and saw his wedding photo with candles, and some flowers. It looked like an official offrenda to him. He smiled to himself and saw that the girl, _Catalina_ , he corrected himself, had left him Pan de Muerte, some candy, and even some horchata. He took it all gratefully, and put it in the bag he borrowed from Cissy. Then he noticed a letter addressed to him, he was trilled his great great grandaughter even knew his name, he was right when he thought he'd been feeling more remembered, Coco had been telling someone his stories. Hector opened the letter and read it.

 _Dear Papa Hector,_

 _First off welcome home, I'm not sure how long it's been since you've been back here but I'm guessing a while. I hope you're alright with the small offrenda I made you, I know it's not perfect but I'll work on it I promise. I also hope you like the offerings, I'm sorry I couldn't give you more but I didn't want the rest of the family to get suspicious. I'll try to get better, and work to see if they'll be willing to put you on the big offrenda. I hope it's ok that I write you and I hope you get this letter, even if you don't it makes me feel better. Also I have so many questions but those can wait for another time. Mama Coco has been telling my your stories everyday, I'm trying to get my sister Rosa to sit with me, but she's a little stubborn, so for right now your my and Mama Coco's little secret. She absolutely adores you, and I think she'll be happy when you come home._

 _Till next year,_

 _Catalina._

Hector smiled and wiped away a tear that fell after reading his letter. Words could not express the gratitude he felt for everything Catalina had done. Even if she hadn't left him anything, just putting up his photo was the greatest gift she could have given him, but learning his stories was icing on the cake. He ate some of the pan de muerte and it was delicious, he wondered if she made it herself. He waited for night fall after the rest of the family returned to the land of the dead. He went down to Coco's bedroom and ran his hands through her hair. "Good night mija," he said kissing her forehead, Coco didn't react, he figured she was asleep. Then he went to find Catalina and found the room she shared with her sister. He noticed the dark circles she had underneath her eyes he frowned, he wondered if she was getting enough sleep. He petted her head same as he had with Coco and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Thank you mija, you have no idea how much this means to me, and words cannot express how truly grateful I am," he turned to leave.

"Good night Papa Hector," he heard Catalina's voice call out to him softly. He turned around and she was sitting up smiling softly directly at him again. Then she fell back into her pillow, he figured she was half asleep.

Hector went back to the land of the dead feeling better than every, his bag contained his offerings and the letter from Catalina. He checked back in and ran to Shantytown to tell Chicharron all about his visit and his great great granddaughter. Chicharron listened quietly not interrupting at all. Hector was over the moon, he'd gotten to cross the bridge and see his daughter and he saw all off his family. "Chich can I ask you something?" Hector said thoughtfully.

"Oh I get to talk now?" Chicharron replied, and Hector rolled his eyes. "What is it Hector?"

"Is there any possibility that the living can see the dead?" he asked.

"It's extremely rare but its not unheard of, why do you ask?"

"I think my great great granddaughter Catalina could see me, she looked directly at me when she spoke to me."

"Maybe she can Hector, it was your first visit, try talking to her next year, if you didn't scare her off from putting your photo up," Chicharron replied.

Hector rolled his eyes, but thanked his amigo and went back to his shack. He put his letter in a safe place at this moment it was his most prized possession.

Catalina, was hiding in the attic, dia de los muertos had ended and she was wide awake. After Papa Hector left, she felt oddly calm and happy knowing she had gotten him home. She finished the drawing she was doing of Papa Hector as he was now. She compared it to one of the drawing she'd made based off her dreams and other that Papa Hector looking a little worse for wear they were similar. She was even more confused than before somehow she had memories of someone who met Papa Hector in life and death. She blow out the candles on the offrenda she made and went back to bed.

 **A/N: i hope you liked it, please review it means a lot to me.**


End file.
